This invention relates to foundation form clips for locating and securing concrete forms used in pouring foundations and the like, and particularly to such devices and methods useful in constructing stems on footings.
Foundation form clips are known in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,567 to Arthur J. Brow, Jr. and Oscar L. Franks, dated Mar. 7, 1961, which discloses a foundation form clip having a main base portion and upturned ends, and upturned wings formed intermediate the ends by punching out triangular portions of the base portion. That patent also teaches the use of the clip on a footing which is to be secured thereto by driving nails in the apex of the triangle; (In practice, sometimes the nails are used to secure the clips to the footing and sometimes they are not.) then placing forms in the space between the ends and the wings. The tops are secured by similar clips and the concrete stem is poured between the forms. Such clips are very useful and are time savers, but a problem is that the bottom clips must be left under the stem. Their presence ordinarily is not a problem because that portion of the stem is covered over. In some instances, however, the clips are exposed and then the ends thereof must be cut off to present a smooth stem surface. In any event, the clips which currently cost between $.15 and $.20 apiece are used up in the process of constructing the stem on the footing and over a period of time the expense of these clips amount to a great deal of money. These problems are solved by means of the invention described and claimed hereafter.